


A Business Arrangement, with Dragons

by I_was_BOTWP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Business, Dragons, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_was_BOTWP/pseuds/I_was_BOTWP
Summary: Draco has scheduled dinner with Charlie to discuss a new business venture. Hermione is waiting back at Draco's flat, hoping the three of them can explore a different type of arrangement after the men finish their meeting.





	A Business Arrangement, with Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [89JadedPictures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/89JadedPictures/gifts).



> There really isn’t much plot to this one-shot, but what little there is, in-between all of the smut, is tied back to my other story, Cultural Exchange. So, if you want to know how we got to the point we find ourselves in here, please go read it. And now, without further ado, I hope you enjoy reading this little outtake of Hermione and Draco trying out another man in bed with them for the first time. Please leave me some love with a review afterwards.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, but I have discovered that I like to play with J. K. Rowling's characters. As usual, I have to also give lots of love to 89JadedPictures for being my constant cheerleader. She is amazing.

Hermione watched Draco dress for his evening out with heat evident in her gaze.  He stood decked out in her favorite charcoal suit, paired with a heather-colored shirt, a silver tie, and an emerald tie-tack and cufflink set.  Meanwhile, she languidly lounged in his bed, naked, still enjoying her post-coital bliss, the result of the silver-eyed wizard’s insistence upon fucking her into the mattress.  She’d floo’ed to his flat straight after work to strategize his business meeting.  He’d already strategized how to get her naked before she’d even arrived.

They’d ended up with him behind her, her hips canted up while her breasts pressed into his bed, one hand stretched out before her for leverage, the other underneath her, rubbing fast, tight circles to help bring herself off.  He’d slid a finger into her arse and pressed down, rubbing his cock through the thin wall separating his finger from her hot, wet pussy.  She already fit his hard girth like a glove, but the added pressure tightened her up, and the extra massage against the edge of his head as he pistoned in and out felt exquisite.

His girlfriend was the most vocal witch he’d ever bedded.  Not just with sounds, but also entreaties, expletives, and fully articulated sentences.  He considered it a compliment to have rendered her speechless.  She grunted in time to his thrusts, letting out a small sound each time he bottomed out.  When pushed all of the way in, her constantly moving fingers would brush against his sack as it slapped into her.  Her sweet little cunt started to flutter around him and get even wetter than it already was, affording him the opportunity to easily quicken his tempo.  As she got close to her zenith, her grunts turned higher pitched, and when she came, it occurred with a scream of triumph.  He bit the inside of his cheek, _hard_ , willing the pain to stop him from blowing his load yet.  He slowed down his pace as she came down from her high and slid his finger out of her arse.  She made a faint sound of displeasure.  He used the abundance of juices leaking out of her to add lubrication to his finger and to her other tight hole, allowing him to now time the thrusts of his rock hard member with his finger, alternating the in and out movement of them.  The woman beneath him emitted a constant low-level whine.  He could feel her quickly building back up again and wasn’t shocked when she tipped over the precipice after just a few minutes, taking him with her.

“Stay here and wait for me to come back after my meeting?” he’d asked as he checked his reflection, surreptitiously watching her reaction to his request in the mirror.  He saw the surprise flit across her face as he smoothed his tie.  Then a smug grin broke out.  She still wore the smile, and nothing else, as he kissed her good-bye.

* * *

 

Draco stood to shake Charlie Weasley’s hand.  The blonde wizard had arrived at the restaurant early and sat at the bar, scotch in front of him, to wait.  Nearly a month had passed since they met in the warm Saharan night.  Draco shouldn’t have felt surprised to find out Charlie owned one of Hermione’s charmed cell phones.  He’d assumed they’d communicate via owls.  Over the past few weeks, the two wizards talked three times, laying the ground work for their new business relationship.  Draco planned to use Charlie as a consultant in his new venture.

Draco took in the redhead’s attire.  Charlie filled out a suit almost as well as he wore dragon hide pants.  In a sense, better.  The wool trousers were not as form-fitting, but there were well tailored.  The suit jacket sat nicely across his broad shoulders and not hide his muscular arms.  Draco’s suit accented his tall, lean form, while Charlie’s showed off his toned body in a subtle manner.  Hermione took great pleasure in teasing Draco for his penchant for wearing predictable tie tacks.  The adornment Charlie wore was anything but.  The dragon-tamer’s suit was black, with a white shirt underneath, the only splash of color a gold tie – Draco admired the way it hinted at the highlights in the other wizards’ hair.  No dragon, or lion, or ruby tie tack for this Gryffindor.  A feline of some sort, black and sleek.  Perhaps a panther?  Draco got a peek at onyx cufflinks as Charlie reached out to take the proffered hand.  George may find himself ousted as Draco’s favorite Weasley.

“What would you like to drink?” Draco asked, motioning towards the bartender, who stood a polite distance away, after greetings were exchanged.

Charlie followed his host’s lead.  “Scotch,” Charlie told the man who’d walked over when he saw the cue, tilting his head towards the glass in front of Draco, in a subtle manner.  The bartender understood the unspoken request to bring another of the same.

“To fruitful endeavors,” Draco raised his glass towards the hazel-eyed man when they both held drinks.

“To a mutually beneficial relationship,” Charlie rejoined with a half-smile.  Charlie’s eyes stayed on Draco’s as he raised his glass to his lips.  He took a hearty draught.  As he lowered his glass, his tongue darted out, licking a drop of moisture off his upper lip.  Bold as brass, just as the silver-eyed man remembered from his and Hermione’s trip to the dragon races.  Draco smirked.

The hostess materialized, with menus and an offer to the men to their table.  The establishment, although situated in Diagon Alley, was only half-full on a Thursday night, making the request for a table with privacy easy to accommodate.  Draco kept an impassive face when Charlie motioned for the taller wizard to go first towards their seats.  He felt confident in the view being admired by the older man.  At one point, seven years might have seemed an insurmountable difference.  With age came confidence.

And the confidence from Hermione’s send-off that evening, along with Draco’s natural arrogance, shone through now.  He’d been fairly certain before this business meeting began that he would be trying out a few firsts tonight, but Charlie’s signals left no doubt.

“Let’s get business out of the way first, yeah?” Charlie asked, as they sat.

Charlie had already begun to prove his worth in their telephone conversations, but doubled down on it as they delved into details of the land Draco hoped to purchase to house the facilities he needed to build, and the bureaucracy he was required to get through before he could even look at purchasing a young dragon for training.  The list included permits, inspections, and licenses to obtain, each step needing to be completed and signed off on before the next could be started.  Clutches of eggs could be sold in advance, the hatchlings going to their new owners days after emerging.  Draco would have to pay a premium to request a male, rather than just taking whatever came out.  Draco knew the risk in making a specific request; timing remained everything.

By the time their server offered an aperitif, they’d wrapped up what could be accomplished at this point.  Charlie would go to look at the property Draco had his eye on the morning after next.

“How about a drink back at my place instead?”  The question from Draco’s lips was mild and could be taken as a normal course of a business evening.  Especially when Draco added, for the benefit of the server still standing next to their table, “I have another business idea, courtesy of Hermione, that I’d like to broach with you.”

Charlie leaned back in his chair with a casual air and replied, “I’d be a fool not to want to explore an opportunity to work with you _and_ Hermione.”

Draco was no fool either, but their server certainly was, not keying into the undertones in the conversation.  He left the ticket for Draco to pay, and soon the two wizards found themselves standing at the floo.

* * *

 

Draco exited the floo into his flat ahead of Charlie by mere moments.  Both men paused, taking in the witch sitting on the sofa in naught but an old Slytherin Quidditch jersey which fell just to her thighs, hair piled messily atop her head, a book in hand and a glass of wine in the other.  Her long legs were tucked beneath her, the heat from the fire in front of her allowing them to be bare.

“Hello boys,” she drawled.  “Wine’s on the kitchen island, if you want a glass,” she said as she stood and walked out of the room.

“I think I prefer you wearing my name, love,” Charlie teased as he followed her towards the kitchen.  Hermione couldn’t help the slight blush at the reminder of a time when he caught her sneaking out of Ron’s room to use the loo, wearing little more than a jersey with the name ‘Weasley’ across the back.  His insinuation ten years ago to a 19-year-old, inexperienced Hermione garnered a very different result than her reaction today.

“I think you’d prefer me wearing nothing at all,” she boldly answered him when she reached the kitchen island and turned around to face him.

All Draco could think was, ‘Wow, that escalated quickly.’  His cock twitched in agreement.

Hermione set down her wine glass on the countertop and walked over to Draco.  Without a word, she rose up onto her toes and captured his lips.  Draco looked over to Charlie to gauge his reaction to the situation.  The other wizard watched them hungrily as he removed his cufflinks, tie-tack, and tie – placing them all carefully next to the forgotten wine.  He lithely moved towards the couple, surprising Draco by taking one of his hands off of Hermione’s arse (when had his arms wrapped around her and pulled her tight against his body?).  Charlie removed one emerald cufflink.  He released Draco’s hand, which seemingly of its own volition moved right back to cup his witch’s bum.  He found Draco’s other hand wrapped up higher on her body and divested him of the second cufflink.  Charlie reached between their bodies and pulled Draco’s tie towards him.  The tie-tack quickly came off, followed by the tie.  Charlie walked back to the island to lay them down next to his.  Draco watched Charlie start to take his shoes off.

“I think you are going to want to watch this show,” the blonde murmured, breaking his lip lock with the witch.  He turned her around in his arms, thankful for her hair being already up.  He began an assault on her ears, neck, and shoulders with his mouth, as he allowed her to watch Charlie along with him.  His right hand began to massage her breasts, pulling on the nipples in turn through the material of the jersey.  The other lay with the palm flat and fingers splayed across her abdomen, pulling her tight against his hard erection.  She pushed back against him, giving him a bit of the friction he already craved.  The third participant in their evening managed to make taking off shoes, socks, and a suit jacket look sensual.  After unbuttoning the top button of his shirt, he moved back to the other two in the room.  His trousers did nothing to hide his arousal as he stood in front of them, watching them with hooded eyes.  He reached back up to the second button of his shirt and slowly undid it.  He moved down at a leisurely pace, pulling it out of his slacks to reach the bottom buttons.  It revealed a tan chest with a dragon tattoo wrapped around his torso.  When he allowed his shirt to drop to the floor, not one, but two holsters were revealed.  Charlie had a wand on each arm.

“So fucking hot.”  Draco realized too late he had spoken those words aloud.

“Taught myself to be fairly ambidextrous.  Still favor the right side,” the redhead acknowledged their stares at the two wands.  “You might want to try the same, mate.  Can’t be too safe when dealing with dragons,” he told Draco.

Draco’s left hand drifted down to the juncture of Hermione’s legs, still staying on the outside of his old jersey, and began to rub.  She let out a sound which sounded strangely like a kitten’s mew.  Charlie chuckled as his eyes followed Draco’s ministrations.  Draco’s eyes, in turn, tracked Charlie’s hands as he pulled the end of his belt free, getting enough tension to allow the prong to slip out of its hole.  The movement so close to Charlie’s erection highlighted how happy he was to be there.  He slid his belt out and let it drop to floor with his shirt.  Draco never realized until now that the sound of a belt being removed could be such a turn on.  Did Hermione feel the same way?  He hoped he would remember to ask her later.

At this point, Charlie closed what little space remained between them and whispered, “I’ve dreamt about tasting you for _years,_ ” his eyes locked on to Hermione’s before he kissed her.  One of his hands grabbed her hip, the other found its way to Draco’s hip, pulling them the two might tight on either side of the woman between them.  Draco let out a huff of surprise when the back of the hand rubbing against Hermione’s clit got trapped into rubbing against Charlie’s dick.  He stilled his hand, not quite sure what to do.  His eyes were closed as he continued to kiss Hermione’s neck.  He felt Charlie’s fingers dig into his hip a bit at the same time as he gave one press of his hips forward, pushing himself into Draco’s hand.  Draco loved the rush of power that came with the silent request.  Not ready to open his eyes yet, the wizard began to move his hand again.  It earned him moans from both Hermione and Charlie.

Time moved strangely after that.  Draco felt he could remember some pieces of the evening with utter clarity, and others faded in between snippets.

Four wands piled up on his bedside table, their holsters discarded below on the floor, stood out to him. 

Draco and Hermione in a 69, Draco watching Charlie’s cock sliding in and out of Hermione’s pretty pink pussy in time with his own mouth sucking on her clitoris as she bobbed her head up and down on his shaft.  His witch pulling her mouth off as her orgasm hit her in order to shout out “Fuck, Charlie!”  He responded with, “Happily, Princess,” as he slammed into her harder and faster.  Her mouth reattaching to Draco’s aching length in order to pull him straight into his own orgasm.

Draco fumbling to pick out his wand from the pile in order to cast a lubricating charm on his cock and Hermione’s arse, before slowly working his way in, feeling Charlie on the other side of that thin wall of skin.    Draco thanked Salazar it was his third go of the night, counting the pre-dinner shag, allowing him to last long enough for Hermione to orgasm twice during the double penetration.

Dozing off for some indeterminate amount of time, only to wake up to the sounds and then sight of Charlie eating out Hermione.  Draco rolled over to take one of her nipples in his mouth, making sure she got the most out of having two men in bed.  When she passed out after orgasming, Charlie looked at Draco and said, “I may have been dreaming about kissing this curly-haired beauty for years, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t thought about you, too.”  Lazy snogging ensued, without going any further than each other’s mouths and necks.  Draco started out tasting Hermione’s musk on Charlie’s mouth and tongue, but finished with just the other wizard’s taste to remember.

Awaking again in the morning to find an insistent erection pressed into his backside, and Charlie’s arm draped over his hip.  Cracking open one eye, he found Hermione looking at them with a satisfied look on her face.

“Did you enjoy yourself last night, love?” a husky voice inquired behind Draco, and Charlie’s hand began to trace teasing circles on his hip and upper thigh.  Charlie propped his head up on his elbow so he could see over the younger man’s shoulder.  Draco watched Hermione wet her lips while her eyes traced down their interacting bodies.  Draco’s member stood at attention for her viewing pleasure.

“Hmmm…  Wouldn’t have minded if the two of you snogged,” she suggested.

Draco smirked at her, “Missed out on that part last night when you decided sleep was more important.”

“Really?  Think you could reenact the moment for me?” she asked sweetly.

Draco happily acquiesced by rolling onto his back and Charlie leaned down to begin kissing him.  He was lost in the moment, feeling Charlie gently rut against his hip, his own hand slipping down to give himself a slow few slow tugs to relieve a growing pressure, when he heard some interesting sounds coming from next to them.  He broke the kiss, allowing both men to look over and see Hermione pleasuring herself.

“As hot as that is, I’d rather you join us, princess,” Draco told her, with Charlie nodding in agreement.

“Can we try something?” she asked almost shyly.

“Anything,” came Charlie’s quick response.

Draco wasn’t so sure.  He’d already gone far outside his comfort zone, although he’d enjoyed every moment of it.  To Hermione’s credit, she didn’t try to beg or bat her eyes at him to get her way.  She wasn’t that kind of woman and knew he wasn’t that type of man.  Anything they did here should be something they were both comfortable with and couldn’t say they were manipulated into.  He’d gone into this experiment with her pleasure in mind; he couldn’t help but be curious as to what else she would find pleasurable.  He raised an eyebrow at her.

She leaned over and brushed her lips over Draco’s whispering, “I love you.”

“Right,” she sat up, assuming a bossy tone, “on your back, Charlie.”  He obliged so quickly, Draco wondered what kinds of kinky fantasies the powerful man harbored.  “Draco, you’re going to straddle him and resume snogging.”  This put their dicks in direct contact with each other.  As Draco got more into the kiss, the contact between them picked up, with both of their hips moving back and forth.

Draco stilled with shock when Hermione performed a lubricating charm on his arse, followed by one on Charlie’s cock.  The cool, wet feeling back there felt completely foreign to him, and he knew she intended to lead him down a path he was very nervous to follow.  His eyes flew open to find hazel eyes looking back at him with a mixture of lust and gentleness.  He quickly calmed his features, hoping too much fear hadn’t leaked through.

“We’ll go slow and can stop at any time,” Charlie told him, before pulling Draco’s head back down to resume kissing.  Behind Draco, Hermione began using her fingers on him in preparation.  Meanwhile, Charlie’s body, now slick from the spell, rubbed along his own cock, helping to up his enjoyment.  Hermione prepped him meticulously, performing the charm an additional time.  As he began to relax and accept the new sensations, he felt pleasure mounting.  When Hermione deemed him ready enough, she told him to sit up.

“I’m going to guide Charlie into you,” she told him.  Her hand grasped her fellow Gryffindor’s thick shaft and helped line up the head with the Slytherin’s waiting entrance.  When it began to slip in, Charlie tipped his head back, with his eyes closed and mouth open, letting out a moan of ecstasy.  Draco could feel the tension in the wizard’s body below him, as well as seeing how his toned abs bunched up.  He recognized the posture of a man trying not to follow his body’s command to move.

And then time fast forwarded again in that strange way from the night before and Draco rode Charlie slowly, while Hermione completed a triangle of their bodies.  Her mouth was being used by him – he was fucking it – pushing in as he rose above Charlie’s body, and pulling partially out as he moved down to allow Charlie to penetrate him.  Both of his hands were lost in Hermione’s hair, holding her head at an angle to suit his needs.  Charlie kept both hands on Draco’s hips to help maintain balance.  Hermione’s clit and vagina kept Charlie’s mouth occupied.  The silver-eyed man couldn’t be quite sure what the red-head’s mouth was doing, due to the position.  But, it was fair to say she’d already delighted in two orgasms worth of fun, and was working on number three.

Draco felt free to enjoy himself at his own pace, trusting Charlie to remain in control of Hermione’s pleasure.  And even though they’d only been lovers for less than twelve hours, Draco instinctively knew Charlie planned to allow Draco to come first.  The slight pain and discomfort had long since given away to pure carnal bliss for him.  Lost in a sensual haze, Draco didn’t realize he’d picked up speed until he felt his bollocks begin to tingle and tighten up, ready to release.  He’d become a sweaty mess while thinking only of himself.  He was past caring as he let possibly the best orgasm of his life wash over him.  He pushed as deep into Hermione’s throat as she would allow him as his seed shot out and he felt Charlie buck under him, being pulled over the edge at the same time.  He imagined his walls would be clenching rhythmically around the other wizard’s cock right about now.

Later on, while lying back down, the stars he’d seen now cleared away, Hermione asked him if he remembered the words which had left his mouth during that time.  It seemed to him there had been no sound, like being inside a vacuum.  None from him or the other two.  It turned out his perception in no way lined up with reality.

“Do the words ‘fuck me harder, dragon’ ring a bell?” Hermione managed to ask with a straight face.

“I didn’t!...” Draco began to protest in horror.

And that was only the beginning of what he’d shouted, according to his witch.  Draco would have to ask Charlie for confirmation once he woke back up.  He also really needed to begin investigating just how Charlie’s magic worked on taming dragons.


End file.
